


Riverdale High

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale Fusion, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban doesn't like parties at the best of times, but when Nico says that they're playing 'seven minutes in heaven' with the new boy, Lance, Esteban's nerves go through the roof.





	Riverdale High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



Strange things were afoot at Riverdale High, but that didn’t stop Nico Rosberg, head cheerleader and heir to the richest family in town, from throwing a pre-game party.

Everyone was there, including the new boy. Lance.

He’d transferred from a school across the border, his Canadian accent making him stand out, and Esteban hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off him.

Esteban was thinking of going home when Lewis strolled in, wearing his Southside Serpents leather jacket on even though it was height of summer and everyone else was wearing thin t-shirts.

Nico smiled when he saw his boyfriend, Lewis striding through the crowd to see him as though there were invisible forces pulling them together.

Lewis whispered something in Nico’s ear, both of them smiling as Nico looked around the room, and Esteban knew whatever Nico was planning, someone was going to suffer.

“Let’s liven up this party!” Nico downed his drink, and everyone cheered, all watching on like vultures as they waited for Nico to speak.

“Seven minutes in heaven, whoever the bottle lands on has to spend seven minutes in the closet with…”

Nico looked around, searching for the perfect target, and the whole room held their breath.

“New boy.” Nico beckoned Lance with a crook of his finger, and everyone laughed in relief as Lance blushed.

Esteban looked at the people sitting around the coffee table with him, mostly girls, and Kevin.

Kevin was the only openly gay guy at school, and everyone treated him like a novelty, Kevin acting up to the stereotype of gay best friend to all the girls.

Esteban breathed a sigh of relief, it meant the odds of the bottle landing on him were slim, but he didn’t like the thought of Lance kissing someone else.

The bottle spun for what felt like an eternity, and Esteban couldn’t stop his heart pounding as he waited for it to stop.

“Esteban, go enjoy your seven minutes.” Nico had spoken, and there was no way for him to back out without the whole school ridiculing him.

He stood up, his legs trembling as he walked over to the closet, and Lance looked equally as nervous.

Nico slammed the door shut behind them, the laughter echoing through the door and making them both blush.

“I’ve seen you around school.” Esteban could feel Lance’s breath against his cheek, his body tantalisingly close in the small stuffy closet.

“You write for the school newspaper.” Lance looked him in the eyes, and Esteban felt his heart skip a beat, already in love even though they barely knew each other.

“I do.” Esteban shuffled on the spot, his arm brushing against Lance’s, and he felt sparks fly through his body.

Lance moved closer, and Esteban licked his lips, his brain yelling ‘just kiss him already’.

But he was scared to make the first move.

Lance wasn’t.

His lips were warm against his own, the taste of alcohol adding to the rush, and Esteban pressed Lance up against the shelf, deepening the kiss as their bodies rubbed together.

Esteban’s hand was teasing at Lance’s waistband when Nico threw the door open, everyone gasping and smiling as they watched them kiss.

“I think we should leave them to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
